


Not Letting Go

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Knotting, Marking, Sex, Smut, Threesome, delayed presentation, sam-centric threesome, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 00:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: Reuniting with the Winchesters brings an unexpected change, one they’re going to need to help you with.





	Not Letting Go

Not one of you had moved since you’d tumbled through the door.

Dean was in the big armchair on one side of your lounge, Sam sprawled across the couch with his legs on the armrest and you’d curled up in the ratty old chair that had come with the house but was surprisingly comfortable.

Everything ached. It had been a rough hunt - a werewolf pack in Oregon - and it had rained the entire time. You had a trunk full of soaked clothes that were probably going to stink by the time you got around to making Dean take them out of the trunk.

Still, you couldn’t say it hadn’t been fun, hunting with the boys again. Bumping into them on a vamp hunt in Missouri had led to you picking up a couple of extra cases and when the werewolves were done with, you offered your place to crash for a few days.

It wasn’t much; when your grandmother died, the only member of your family you knew, she’d left her little cottage in the middle of picturesque Idaho to you. Cleaning it out had taken time, enough that you were still in the middle of it six months later. Lydia Custou had been one of the strangest people you ever knew but she’d raised you and you were grateful for it.

Dean yawned, squirming in his seat. “Do they deliver take out this far into Buttfuck Nowhere?” he asked and you giggled, nodding your head.

“We’re not that far from town. It’s just quiet ‘cos no one comes out here. It’s why Granny Dia liked it.” You got to your feet, heading for the ancient bureau in the corner. “Plus, when you’re a psychic, people like the creepiness.”

That was how Lydia made a living. She was a seer, a witch to some, but she was a kind and generous spirit. Unfortunately, it that same kindness that dragged her into hunting. Your father, her son, had been one of the best and that was how you’d met Sam and Dean.

John and your father were friends. They hunted together and on the odd occasion, Sam and Dean were left with your grandmother. You’d grown close as kids despite the ten years between you and Dean, distant as teenagers and being back with them as an adult was like remembering all the good times.

Honestly, you were surprised neither of them had ever settled down. Both Alphas, and nice specimens at that, it was unusual for them to still be living together at their age. Ruts normally had a detrimental effect on Alphas after a while but you supposed there were ways of dealing with it.

You wouldn’t have any idea; you’d never presented which meant you were Beta, unlike your father and grandmother who were both Alphas. You knew your mom was an Omega but you’d never met her and your father never talked about her.

Dean sat up as you handed him the take out menu. “Just tell ‘em it’s for Granny Dia,” you instructed, returning to your seat and wincing as you sat down. Your stomach churned, not with hunger and Sam frowned at you.

“You okay?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I’m good,” you replied chirpily. You weren’t about to tell him you thought you were getting your period early. Feeling under the weather could be attributed to three days in the woods in the rain.

Once dinner had been ordered, you headed up for a shower. Stripping down was an ordeal - it felt like someone had dipped you in cement. Everything hurt and your stomach was only cramping more by the second. Surprised you hadn’t started bleeding yet, you climbed into the shower and preceded to wash the grime of the hunt away.

Dinner had arrived by the time you got downstairs, wrapped in a fluffy bathrobe with a towel around you head. Sam had found the beers in your fridge and was uncapping them as Dean walked through from the front door with three boxes of pizza.

“God, that smells good,” Sam groaned, almost drooling and you smiled at him.

“Never known you to be so excited over pizza,” you commented, watching Dean lay the boxes on the table, reaching out to grab your beer and move it. “Does smell pretty good though.”

“Smells like the best pizza I ever smelled,” Dean grunted, flipping open the lid on the double pepperoni and digging in. You grabbed the remote, turning the tv on and finding something appropriately violent with lots of explosions as you took the seat next to Sam on the couch.

Sam went to town on his vegetable thin crust, earning himself a look of disgust from his brother. “What?” he defended, his mouth full of food. “I’m really hungry.”

Playful banter took over as each of you finished eating and you slouched down into the cushions, unconsciously moving closer to Sam. He slipped his arm around your shoulder, smiling as you snuggled into him.

It didn’t take long for you to doze off. The boys kept watching the movie, commenting on the special effects until Sam noticed you were out cold.

“Dean,” he murmured and his brother glanced over with raised eyebrows, “that scent… I don’t think it’s the pizza.” Dean frowned, sitting up and sniffing the air. The delicious scent they’d assumed was the pizza earlier was still lingering in the air, not weakening despite every slice being gone. “I think it’s Y/N,” Sam hissed.

“Y/N’s a Beta,” Dean retorted. “You’re imagining things because of your crush.”

Sam looked down, pressing his nose lightly against your hair and inhaling. He couldn’t help the moan that left him. “I’m really not imagining it. It’s her.”

“Dude, if Y/N was an Omega, she’d tell us, right?” Dean posed but Sam wasn’t so sure. “Besides, it’s not exactly polite to ask, y’know? Maybe you’re getting sick too. We did spend three days in the pouring rain.”

Sighing heavily, Sam relented, returning his attention to the television. You continued to sleep next to him, still as a rock until he finally had to get up and pee. His movement woke you and you stretched, groaning in pain as your stomach twisted again.

“I think it’s time for bed,” you yawned, getting to your feet. “G’night, Dean.”

“Night, kiddo,” he murmured, raising his beer in your direction.

Trudging up the stairs, you rubbed at your eyes, feeling bunged up and sweaty. Sam was at the top of the landing, heading back downstairs from the bathroom and you almost collided with him. “Sorry!” you yelped, jumping back. “I’m going to bed, I don’t feel so hot.”

Sam frowned, pressing his hand to your forehead. “I think you’re running a fever,” he commented, taking his hand away. “Maybe it’s the flu?” Your scent teased his nose, his earlier theories coming back to poke at his thoughts.

“I don’t know,” you admitted, rolling your shoulders. “I probably just need a good night’s sleep.”

Smiling, Sam rubbed your arm a little. “Go on, me and Dean’ll clean up for you.”

“Thanks,” you whispered, breaking into a yawn again, “g’night Sam.”

“Night, Y/N.”

*****

It was only a few hours later when you woke, rolling over onto your belly when the cramps hit again. You’d never experienced period cramps like it and when you shuffled to the bathroom, you were surprised that you still weren’t bleeding. One look in the mirror made you shudder - you looked exhausted and sweaty.

Grabbing your robe, you headed downstairs in search of medicine, hoping to try to stave off what looked like the flu. Sam and Dean were still awake, watching a documentary; they sat up in concern when you appeared at the bottom of the staircase.

“You okay?” Sam asked, getting to his feet.

“Yeah,” you mumbled, not stopping, “just need a drink and some Tylenol.”

He frowned, following you into the kitchen. “Y/N, I don’t think it’s the flu.”

Blinking in confusion, you turned to him, leaning against the kitchen door for support. “What else could it be?”

“I, er,” Sam scratched at the back of his head, avoiding your eyes, “I think you’re in heat.”

A moment of silence passed after his declaration. When you started to giggle, he frowned. “How could I be in heat, Sam? I’m Beta. Omegas have heats.” You shook your head, laughing louder. “How hard did that wolf clock you?”

Pain shot through your abdomen, turning your laughter into a cry of pain and in an instant, Sam was at your side, one arm sliding around your back. Dean appeared, his expression flooded with worry. “Everything okay?”

Sam’s hands felt extraordinarily warm on your skin and you instinctively moved closer into his hold, scenting him, something you’d never done before. With a shudder, you grasped his shoulders and he growled.

“Whoa, Sam?” Dean asked cautiously. “Fuck, Y/N, is that smell you?”

“What smell?” you squeaked, pushing away from Sam, unsure what was happening. You sniffed, not able to smell your own scent but picking theirs up loud and clear. Sweet and spicy, the hint of cloves and gunpowder - the rush of it was unlike anything you’d ever experienced from a simple scent. Like walking into a shop and smelling that one thing that takes you back to a good memory, warm and safe.

“It’s her,” Sam confirmed, his voice low. “I told you.”

You pressed your fingers to your temples. “What’s happening?”

“You’re in heat,” Sam repeated, “delayed presentation.”

Dean laughed nervously. “What? That’s not a thing.”

“It’s rare,” Sam continued, not looking at his brother, keeping all of his attention on you. You swayed a little, scrunching your face up into a scowl. “But it happens.”

“She’s nearly out of her twenties,” Dean snapped, “that’s a little past sexual maturity, Sam.” He was getting agitated and Sam knew it; he could feel it himself, deep in his gut. That churning need to possess, to claim. “Shit,” the elder Winchester groaned, stepping back, “Sammy -”

“Yeah, I know,” Sam snarled, his eyes almost black, “Y/N, you need to go back upstairs.”

You were struggling to think, still pressing at your temples. “I can’t think straight,” you whined, shaking your head, almost stumbling. Sam caught you again, his strong arms holding you up and his touch sent a flood of heat to your core. A broken whimper left you; you clutched your fingers in his shirt, burying your nose in the crook of his neck. “Sam…”

“Fuck,” Sam groaned, his cock achingly hard at just having you warm against him. Dean wasn’t wrong about his crush and this was making it so much worse. “Smell so good, ‘mega.”

The title only made you squirm against him, your submissive instincts getting the better of you. “Sam, I need… I need…” You couldn’t put into words, the ache in your belly, the throbbing between your thighs. Sex had never been a big deal for you so the overwhelming arousal was hard to bear.

Dean snarled threateningly when Sam scooped you off of the floor, carrying you toward the stairs. He swept past his brother, stomping up to your bedroom, Dean keeping close behind. It took everything Sam had to lower you onto the bed and pry your fingers from his shirt.

He backed away to the door, standing next to Dean as you turned onto your side watching them. “What do we do?” Dean asked quietly. “Did we cause this?”

Sam could feel the shake in his hands. “I don’t know. Delayed presentation is normally caused by a high enzyme production. It also means that she’s gonna have less time to… to… er…”

“Fuck,” you croaked, giving him a crooked smile. “You can say it. I’m not a prude.”

“So,” Dean sighed, “fuck or die?” He raised an eyebrow. “Fun.”

You couldn’t help it - you snorted a laugh at Dean’s words, burying your face into the covers when the cramps got you again. “Is it supposed to hurt this much?” you whined, clenching your jaw. “Because I don’t want it. Periods are bad enough.”

Dean glanced at Sam for an answer; Sam shrugged. “I don’t know,” he grunted, “I’m not an Omega.”

“Neither was I!” you snapped, tears stinging your eyes.

“Don’t you have a man,” Dean swallowed, not daring to look at his brother, “friend?” Sam’s low growl was obvious to him but you didn’t hear it, rolling onto your back and shoving the covers away. “Like… I mean -”

“No,” you mumbled. “I don’t have a boyfriend. I mean, I had boyfriends but I’ve never -”

Dean’s eyes widened. “Never never?”

“Never ever never.”

Neither Alpha spoke for a moment, absorbing that information. Sam stuttered, trying to ask a question and failing as Dean pulled a face, shaking his head a little in denial.

“What?” you demanded, sitting up. “It’s not that weird.”

“But -” Dean paused and you knew whatever he was about to say was either grossly disturbing or incredibly insulting. “You’re hot.”

You blinked in surprise. The compliment was unexpected.

“I mean, you’re pretty,” he corrected, “in that how the hell are you single way.” A nervous laugh left him and he elbowed his brother. “We were saying earlier we couldn’t believe you hadn’t landed yourself a guy, even though Sam’s probably happier that way.” His comment threw you off and you fixed Sam with a look - he put his attention anywhere but you.

“I never felt the urge to date,” you said slowly, “and why would Sam be happier that I’m single?”

Sam’s cheeks were bright red and Dean’s expression twisted as he realized his own mistake. He quickly recovered, deciding his brother’s dignity was collateral damage. “He’s had a crush on you since he was fifteen.”

Your jaw almost dropped and the tips of Sam’s ears turned the same color as his face. “You - you have a crush on me?”

“It’s not a crush,” Sam mumbled, glaring at his brother. “I like you, okay? You’re funny, smart, beautiful -” Your cheeks were heating up now, matching his embarrassed expression. “But I don’t think this is really a conversation for now, I mean -” Sam reached out a hand, gesturing to you. “We’ve gotta figure out what to do about this.”

“Look, loads of Omegas go through their first heat without an Alpha,” you dismissed. “I’m sure I can just sleep through it. I get it if you guys wanna leave, I can’t imagine it’s comfortable for you.”

“Yeah,” Dean shoved his hands into his pockets, “we’re not leavin’, princess. You might live in the sticks but all it takes is one drunk Alpha -”

“I’m capable of taking care of myself,” you replied stiffly, narrowing your eyes at him. “If you guys wanna stay, then stay. I’m gonna get some sleep, have a shower - I’m sure I’ll be fine in the morning.”

*****

“Maybe we should leave,” Dean muttered, his eyes on the almost silent television. He’d been sitting in the same chair, gripping the armrests tightly for the last thirty minutes. You’d been upstairs for two hours and neither of them had been able to settle with the scent of you filling your house.

Sam inhaled softly, closing his eyes. “You really think you can?”

Dean didn’t answer; his fingers tightened on the upholstery and it creaked in protest.

“Shouldn’t we be fighting?” Sam asked suddenly, his face twisted in confusion, and Dean glanced at him sharply. “I mean, we’ve both been with Omegas. We’re both Alphas. And okay, we live together so there’s that but usually an Omega in heat would provoke some sort of…” He paused searching for the right word.

Clearing his throat, Dean sat up. “Territorial reaction?”

“Yeah,” Sam nodded, turning his head toward his brother, “but we’re not -”

Dean shrugged, rolling his shoulders. “I guess I’m not bothered about sharing. Never have been before. Not with you, anyway. Maybe the close quarters made us insensitive to it?” Sam’s lips were pursed in thought and he didn’t answer, obviously trying to chase the answers to his own questions. Dean, on the other hand, couldn’t care less about the science. All he knew was that he’d been hard for hours and was on the verge of popping a knot in his pants.

You smelled so damn good. He didn’t care if you wanted him, Sam or both, he just needed some relief.

A whimper caught their attention and both Alphas sat up straight, their eyes on the staircase, listening. When the sound came again, along with the fresh scent of Omega in heat, both of them got to their feet. “She doesn’t have a choice, Sam,” Dean warned, his voice like gravel. “That’s not consent.”

Sam ignored him, heading up the staircase with Dean behind him. Your bedroom door was still wide open and they paused as they caught a glimpse of you in the lamplight, naked on top of the sheets, one hand clearly between your thighs.

There was a lump growing in Sam’s throat and when Dean growled, it spurred him forward. His brother was letting him take the lead but ultimately, the decision was down to you.

You turned your head to look at them, stopped a few feet from the bed. “You smell really good,” you whispered, licking your lips. “Like, really really good.” Dropping your gaze to their pants, you smiled languidly at the thick cocks you could see outlined in the denim.

Sex had never interested you. Now, it was all you could think about. Specifically with them.

“I don’t…” Dean grunted, adjusting his pants. “This still feels like she doesn’t have a choice.”

“I have a choice,” you protested, shuddering as your fingers stroked your throbbing clit. You’d gotten yourself off three times already but your body knew what it wanted and there were two candidates stood a few feet away. “One brother or two.”

Sam swallowed, eyes wide. “You’re a, um,” he glanced at Dean for help; he received none.

“I’m a virgin, yes,” you filled in for him, “I also know that if it’s a choice between fuck or die, I’m gonna choose fuck and I’m gonna do it in style. Not many girls can say they lost their virginity to two of the hottest men on the planet.” You shook your head, feeling a little dizzy. “I also think I’m drunk on sex hormones.”

Dean chuckled, bravado making him step closer, your scent filling his nose and he groaned when his cock throbbed painfully. “You sure?” he asked.

“I’m sure,” you whispered, crawling forward and reaching out for him. Dean came willingly, letting you drag him down into a deep kiss that made jealousy curl in Sam’s chest. The growl that left him broke you and Dean apart and you smiled. “You’re the one still standing over there,” you pointed out. “I’m not choosing between you, Sam. I’ve always loved both of you, maybe not in the way I thought but… I trust you.” Keeping hold of Dean with one hand, you reached out to Sam with the other. “I want you both.”

Sam groaned, taking your hand and letting you pull him closer as Dean moved away, stripping off his shirt and jeans. He seemed a little more eager than his brother; Sam indulged himself in a deep kiss, cupping your face between his huge hands. “You’re sure?”

The repetition of Dean’s concern made you smile. “I’m really sure.”

You barely noticed the bed dip under the older Alpha’s weight behind you, not until Sam was pushing you back into his brother’s arms. Dean kissed along your neck and you moaned, not used to being so sensitive to another person’s touch.

Sam stripped down to his boxers as Dean tugged you up the bed, positioning you in the middle with him behind you. There was barely enough room for Sam to squeeze in, his huge frame meaning his feet hung off the end of the bed.

“You okay there?” you asked quietly, smiling as he pressed as close to you as he could. The feeling of his warm skin against your was intoxicating - being pinned between the two of their hard bodies was better than any other scenario you could come up with.

“I’m good,” he murmured, sliding his hand over your hip. “This might be an awkward time to ask but what exactly have you done?”

Dean chuckled as your cheeks darkened. “Second base? Third?” he teased, pressing his lips to the spot below your ear. You shuddered and Sam nuzzled his nose against yours.

“Why don’t we just see what you like?” he asked, receiving an approving hum from Dean. “We’re gonna need to warm you up first anyway.” In all honesty, you felt plenty warm already but you nodded anyway, almost a puddle of goo between them. Sam’s fingers danced over your thigh, sliding into the space between them. You tensed and whimpered as his calloused fingertips grazed your clit, your whole body flooding with arousal.

Spreading your thighs, Sam took advantage of the easier access to slide one long finger further down, teasing your entrance.

“You like that?” His voice was husky against your ear and you nodded, one hand gripping his shoulder as he pressed his finger into you. You gasped at the sensation - his finger felt thicker than anything you’d ever had inside you. “God, baby, you’re so tight.”

Dean groaned against your shoulder, sliding one hand under your thigh to open your legs a little more. Your lips parted in a silent cry as Sam’s finger sank into you up to the knuckle, the pad of his thumb drawing lazy circles around your clit. It was more stimulation that you’d ever experienced - the only guy to ever do this before wasn’t gentle and it had put you off letting any guy get their hand in your pants.

Until now.

Sam could spend the rest of eternity with his fingers down there if it meant you got to feel this way.

“I think she likes that,” Dean murmured, dragging his teeth across the joint of your shoulder and you shivered, your inner walls clenching around Sam’s finger. Sam chuckled at the wispy sigh that left your lips and the way your fingers clung to his shoulders, your head tipped back into the crook of Dean’s neck.

“Do you want me to make you cum?” Sam asked, ghosting his lips over your jaw as his fingers kept working your sensitive flesh. You managed a nod again, gasping down air when he pressed a second finger into your channel. Forcing your limbs to relax, you whimpered loudly when Dean’s hands cupped your breast, thumbing your hard nipples until they ached.

Pressure seemed to grow in your belly and you dug your nails into Sam’s shoulder, crying out when he moved his fingers faster, curling them inside you to stroke a spot you’d never felt before. Your entire body shuddered, the sudden intensity making you writhe between them, simultaneously trying to get away and get closer.

“That’s it,” Sam coached as his brother twisted and pinched at your breasts. You were panting, sweating, unable to think of anything but how torturously good it felt. Tiny whimpers and mewls left your throat; Sam kept pushing you and oh god, you needed him to stop, you needed…

Something in your belly snapped and your hips bucked uncontrollably, dislodging Sam’s thumb from your clit. You pressed your ass back into Dean, grinding against him as you rode out your climax with Sam’s fingers still buried inside you.

It took a few moments for it to pass - all you could do was lay there, panting and positively vibrating with pleasure. Sam withdrew his fingers, licking them clean and groaning decadently, keeping his eyes on yours.

“You taste as good as you smell,” he murmured, kissing you without hesitation; you could taste yourself on his lips.

Dean nipped at your shoulder, sliding down behind you. You shrieked in surprise when he rolled you onto your back and promptly buried his face between your thighs. “Fuck, Dean!” Instinct made you slap at his head and he looked up at you with a frown.

“What?”

“Warn me!” you squeaked.

He shrugged and returned his tongue to your pussy, lapping at your folds greedily. You clung to Sam, trying to ignore the need to close your thighs against Dean’s assault on your overstimulated sex. The vestiges of your orgasm were still bubbling in your veins and you whined loudly as Dean shoved his hands under your ass and thrust his tongue deeper into you.

Your second climax wasn’t anywhere near as powerful as the first but you still felt like you were floating on another plane of existence. Dean lifted his head when he’d had his fill, smacking his lips with a grin. “She does taste good,” he commented, bestowing a chaste kiss to your inner thigh which somehow felt more intimate than anything he done so far.

Sam watched you lay with your eyes shut, chest heaving with exertion and chin tilted up a little, showing him the column of your throat. A low rumbled in his throat made Dean frown.

“Sammy?” he asked carefully, resuming his position behind you. “You okay there?” You opened your eyes, looking up at Sam in concern.

“I’m good,” Sam grunted, leaning in to kiss you softly. “Just gettin’ a little wound up is all.”

Smiling, you ran your hand down his chest, not stopping until you were at the hem of his boxers. “Can I see what you like?” you whispered, amused when his cheeks darkened. Your fingers slipped under the elastic, coming into contact with the tip of his cock. It was warm, slick with precum - you rubbed your thumb over the slit, making Sam moan deeply.

Pushing your hand further down into his boxers, you wrapped your fingers around him. Your mouth went dry when you realized the size of him; nine solid inches of thick flesh and a further two at the base, his knot wider than the shaft. Sam groaned when you squeezed him gently, stroking him from knot to tip.

“That feels really nice,” he murmured, “but if you keep going, you’re not gonna get to any of the main show.”

You didn’t release him, smiling shyly as you kept stroking his length. “The main show?” you questioned, teasingly and Dean chuckled from behind you, answering for his brother.

“You need an Alpha knot, baby,” he purred, his hands trailing down over your stomach. “That throb right here?” His fingers pressed into the spot below your belly, right above your mound. “That’s not gonna go away until you’re good and filled. And we’re gonna make sure you get what you need.”

“B-both of you?” Your tone wasn’t anxious, more hopeful than anything.

“Not at the same time,” Sam muttered sternly, covering your hand with his, “and you seriously need to stop that.” He pulled your fingers away. “Dean?” The older Winchester looked up from where he’d been peppering kisses over your chest. “You wanna make sure she’s ready?”

A sly grin crossed his brother’s face and his hand dipped lower, between your legs. Without pausing, he pressed two fingers into your slick channel and you whined, arching your back. Sam lowered his head, capturing one hard nipple between his lips, sucking hard enough to make your fingers clench in the sheets.

“Sam’s gonna fuck you first,” Dean murmured, his mouth right by your ear. You bit your bottom lip, nodding with your eyes closed as he kept pumping his fingers in and out, working you open for his brother. “You need us to stop -”

“I don’t,” you interrupted, suddenly irrationally worried they would leave. Dean laughed under his breath.

“You need us to take a break at any point, you tell us,” Sam finished, releasing your breast.

Dean’s fingers were twisting inside you now, rougher than Sam had been and a thrill ran up your spine like a bolt of electric. You met Sam in a deep kiss, grinding your hips down onto Dean’s hand, needing more than his fingers. “She’s ready for you,” Dean growled after a few moments, catching you in a kiss the second his brother released you, pulling his hand away.

Sam moved between your thighs, pushing your legs wider with your knees - you hooked one over Dean’s legs and he immediately hooked his hand around your thigh, taking the pressure off of your leg. Sam’s boxers had disappeared and the tip of his cock pressed against your slit.

You tensed up, the intrusion feeling much much larger than either of their fingers had.

“Relax,” Dean murmured, lowering his head to suck at your breast, teasing your nipple with his teeth. The movement worked and Sam groaned as he pushed the tip of his cock between your pussy lips. You cried out as the first inch penetrated you, stretching you further than you’d ever felt.

It felt amazing. The twinge of pain was easy to ignore with the way Sam felt inside you and it was literally just the tip. He groaned, holding steady to give you time to adjust but you were too impatient to wait. You whispered his name and Sam snarled, his body shaking with restraint.

When you clenched, he moved, his hips rolling forward another inch or two and you almost sobbed with the need to feel all of him. Lifting your free hand from the bed, you reached down, grabbing Sam’s ass and inadvertently pushing your nipple further into Dean’s mouth.

Sam took the hint, sliding the rest of his cock into you and stopping as his hips came flush with yours. He groaned loudly, his eyes rolling back at the soft wet heat enveloping him and Dean let go of your breast, stretching up to kiss you. “Does that feel good, ‘mega?” he murmured, his lips barely leaving yours.

“Y-yeah,” you stuttered, unable to focus properly and opting to keep your eyes closed. Sam still didn’t move, his hands bracing his weight either side of you as he tried to hold still. “Fuck, Sam -” You swallowed, dropping your head back onto the pillow, groaning as Dean’s hands wandered over your breasts.

“I’m gonna move,” Sam warned, grinding his teeth together as your body squeezed him tightly. “You’re so fucking tight…”

He withdrew as slowly as he’d filled you, tearing another wrecked sound from your parted lips. The friction was delicious, overriding the barely-there pain with intense pleasure that made you lift your knees to give him better access. Sam groaned as you opened up for him, giving his next thrust a deeper angle.

Dean dragged your attention away with his mouth, swallowing down every whimper and whine that Sam was provoking. You were almost dizzy with pleasure, dragging your hands through Dean’s short hair. When you came, you broke the kiss, struggling for breath as you shuddered around Sam’s cock.

“You ready for my knot, Omega?” Sam growled and you nodded, moaning when Dean pulled back, shifting away and off of the bed. The distraction was momentary; Sam pressed down, putting more of a roll to his hips and forcing his cock deeper as he approached his climax.

His knot was significantly thicker than his cock and when he finally came, it took all of your strength not to scream. Sam buried his mouth against the crook of your throat and panic flashed into the back of your mind.

You hadn’t discussed this. Okay, you knew it came with the territory but marking was permanent.

The panic disappeared the moment you felt the warm of his cum in your belly and his tongue dragging over the wound on your neck. Intense satisfaction rolled through you and when Sam kissed you, you wrapped your arms around him and responded eagerly.

“You bit me,” you whispered, trying not to sound too concerned as Sam nuzzled your cheek. “You didn’t say you were gonna do that.”

He chuckled, fixing exhausted eyes on you. “Didn’t you want me to?”

Your cheeks flushed with heat. “I didn’t say that,” you admitted, “but marking is permanent.”

The bed dipped on your side with Dean’s return.

His very naked return.

You swallowed, still feeling the steady thrum of arousal in your core, despite the very thick knot filling your cunt. Dean dropped a kiss to your shoulder, smiling at you. “You didn’t think this was permanent?” he asked and you smiled shyly at him. “Baby, now we’ve got you, we’re not letting go.”

 


End file.
